guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Halloween 2007
Hats? Any hats this event? M Javabean 21:01, 23 October 2007 (UTC) :Of course. Event=hat. Lord Belar 21:18, 23 October 2007 (UTC) ::ooh! the hat should be like the moon - CoaSTGuaRD :I believe one of them will be a mask like the picture at the bottom of the official event page (there were 2 hats last year--one for each city.) - 67.189.35.113 ::The picture at the bottom of the official event page is Seaguard Hala - 72.55.149.181 :::The Hala picture could just be for the Costume Brawl where female mesmers get turned into Seaguard Hala Clones Technohawk :In-Game Anet said Thursday but on the site it says Friday. Dark Templar 14:35, 25 October 2007 (UTC) ::Gaile Gray stated when in game a few days ago that there is a special prize this time around and specificly said its NOT a hat, and that it is something new. I don't know if that means there is no hat at all, or if that means there is just some new holiday items available. Guess we will have to wait and see. Bartelby 16:07, 25 October 2007 (UTC) :::I'm guessing it's a werewolf-themed item, maybe gloves, considering they used the phrase "a howlin' good time." - 128.213.48.208 ::::If they were USABLE gloves, as in, not just for fscking decoration, I'd love it. Mightywayne 02:16, 26 October 2007 (UTC) :::::They won't have "usable" items. If they did, they would have to move the hat makers out of kamadan and shing jea, and increase the price to at least 1 plat instead of 10g. - 76.173.217.181 ::::::If it's not a hat, the hat maker couldn't do anything with it anyway, so why would he need to be changed at all? He's a HAT maker, not a glove(or whatever) maker. DKS01 14:35, 26 October 2007 (UTC) Times I'm really sorry about asking a stupid, idiotic question like this, but is PDT time the same as Arizona standard time?--70.176.247.196 01:59, 26 October 2007 (UTC) :If it's of help, Anet's times are GMT-08, so add 8 hours to get the time to GMT (also known as UTC), then just add/remove the hours for your timezone (so add 5 more hours if you're in GMT+05, or deduct 5 hours if you're in GMT-05). Alot of people stuggle with timezones for some reason, so don't worry if this seems difficult to get at first. :) --Wolfie (talk| ) 02:08, 26 October 2007 (UTC) ::Ah, thank you. :)--70.176.247.196 02:37, 26 October 2007 (UTC) :Living in AZ myself, as we are on the same time curently as the west coast, we are indeed on PST (PDT) and so those are the times you should take note of (until of course, the rest of the states goes mad and moves all their times for the winter... heh). - Miss Drops Az :I just added a comment to the main page regarding times. It's daylight savings time in the UK at the moment, and you can bet most people don't know what that means, so I've said people in the UK need to add an hour to the GMT times to work out when the mad king appears. I hope that's clear --90.193.105.165 11:06, 26 October 2007 (UTC) :The perpetual correct answer to everyone's questions about Guild Wars event time is simply this: Go to http://www.google.com and type in "current time PST". Follow the link. The time shown is the time anet thinks it is. And if there is still confusion just change your computer clock to PST and use it instead. --Blackdog 14:59, 26 October 2007 (UTC) :Is King Thorn making appearances in Kamadan and LA at the exact same times this year? Weren't they 15 minutes apart last year so you could do both? - 209.107.75.131 :As someone pointed out, the UK will revert back to GMT before the 31st of October so the times are correct. --90.193.105.165 11:47, 26 October 2007 (UTC) :Well considering I'm still not real sure on this. I live on the east coast of the usa so I believe I am GMT -5. That also means that at the moment I am GMT -4, until Oct31 right? That would make the first appearence for me at 2:01AM eastern time on the 31st. THis kinda stuff = grr Bartelby 16:15, 26 October 2007 (UTC) yes! finally halloween and i cannot play guildwars :D 07:56, 26 October 2007 (UTC) :That is how it has been the last 2 years for me... So I hope my computer doesn't phail@working this year -- -- (s)talkpage 09:42, 26 October 2007 (UTC) Redecorated Towns I just added a list of the redecorated towns. Does anyone know if there are any others? -- Gemini 26 October 2007 :I looked at all the major towns they usually decorate for events, and the only four I could find were the four already posted. : Snagretpudding 18:18, 26 October 2007 (UTC) :According to the Guild Wars Event page, only Kamadan and LA are being redecorated this year. I have not yet verified this in game though.-- Ashes Of Doom 26 October 2007 :There are four decorated cities AFAIK. The only ones hosting the event are Kamadan and LA though. Zefir 19:20, 26 October 2007 (UTC) :LA is bugged, double NPC (one normal and one modified for halloween) - 83.22.186.115 :Only Droknar's Forge, Lion's Arch, and Kamadan, Jewel of Istan are being redecorated, Ascalon City is not redecorated. - Luke Danger ::Tombs is redecorated, and has the best Moon to boot. -Kumdori 02:36, 27 October 2007 (UTC) Mystery Item It's something called a Trick-or-Treat Bag, I just got 2 in a row, apparently they started dropping about 10 minutes ago the first one gave me a Squash Serum and the second one a Pumpkin Cookie, which gives you a 10% morale boost (doesn't work in PvP doesn't recharge your skills etc.) -Meridan 19:08, 26 October 2007 (UTC) :just got one in Eye of the North areas. Cool!! --Alphastream 19:23, 26 October 2007 (UTC) :Got one for winning the Costume Brawl Zefir 19:27, 26 October 2007 (UTC) Quests? Any holiday quests at all? Or just minigame and drops? RoseOfKali 19:53, 26 October 2007 (UTC) : I think it's gonna be "jinglebore jinglebore booooring ALL THE WAY" just like last year. And why the F-word is that F-upped king coming on a working day, people have lives you know. Fuck halloween, its even the worst event in guildwars. No quests or funny shit, just the boringness of farming for items that are of no use in the first place, well the items in the bags are. And not forget to mention the "king of i-want-to-kick-my-screen-just-to-not-see-him-anymore", who is also coming in the end.... - 77.249.172.241 ::Go play something else if you're that butthurt. --Sekkira 22:42, 26 October 2007 (GMT) ::You need to unplug your computer, pick it up and throw it in a dumpster. It would be best for you I think. --Sefre Talk* 23:42, 26 October 2007 (UTC) Standard Time/Daylight Savings time Changed CST and EST to CDT and EDT resp. (again!), because in the USA the Daylight-savings Time period now changes to Standard Time on first Sunday in November (i.e. Nov 4). 71.29.78.147 20:35, 26 October 2007 (UTC) New Mini im hearing talk of a new Mini Doppleganger coming from Treat Bags?! Wyvern Stonehead 22:19, 26 October 2007 (UTC)Wyvern Stonehead :I heard they can make my penis longer by 5 inches with just some powder that only costs 5 dollar..... - 77.249.172.241 :That's a joke right? The doppleganger looks exactly like the player...69.158.28.102 23:37, 26 October 2007 (UTC) ::Doppelganger <- Does that look like the player? Anyways, fake IMHO. Venelix 23:41, 26 October 2007 (UTC) :::Except for the face, that looks like my war. :D But yes, certainly fake. Lord Belar 02:44, 27 October 2007 (UTC) Buried Guy? Im hearing gossip about a buried guy in LA that pops out and goes WHAT DA HELL YOO DOIN ON MAH GRAVE, PHOOL when u step on it... or something like that, they probably exaggerated the talking part... but is there? they said hes by traders :Yeah, there has been a NPC like that in past Halloween events, says random comments at random times, just there for fun, so would expect be there this year too. --Wolfie (talk| ) 02:12, 27 October 2007 (UTC) wierd because ive been here for every year and nvr seen him... where is he?